


Magic Fingers

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Ogre AU [54]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Genderbending, Het, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Sadism, Ogres, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush enjoys making Soundwave turn to putty with his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Fingers

Soundwave groaned softly as she gripped the Ogre General’s shoulders tightly. He just chuckled, kissing her jaw. “You’re so tight, Soundwave… I need to loosen you up a bit, don’t you think?

"S-Shut-AH!”

Bombrush laughed again. Primus, she was way too sexy… Especially when she was angry. That was why he couldn’t help but to rile her up whenever they did anything. It only made the whole experience more fun… and more erotic.

Currently, they were in his personal quarters, Soundwave lying down on the bed naked and with her legs spread out. Bombrush was over her, three of his fingers deep inside of her wet cunt. Even though they had been having sex for a while now, he still enjoyed getting her to cum with just his fingers from time to time. It was always exciting to watch.

Especially when she was moaning as hard as she was. The younger human woman squirming beneath him as she tried to control the volume of her cries. But it was useless. He manipulated his fingers inside of her, rubbing over her good spots and curling them against her inner walls. They clenched around him, getting wetter and wetter as he felt her insides spasm around him.

“AH! AH!”

“Feeling good?”

“S-Shut up-OH! N-Not there…!”

He smirked when he rubbed his fingers over her g-spot. He started to slam them in and out of her, making her scream hard as his fingers ran over that one spot over and over again. It was enough to make her cum hard against his hand, Bombrush not letting up as he continued to finger fuck her hard and prolong her orgasm. Primus, she was making such an erotic face as she moaned and screamed like a madwoman…

He leaned down and kissed her, Soundwave groaned into his mouth as their tongues wrestled together. He was still moving his fingers inside of her, even when her orgasm died out. Damn it, he was going to make her beg for it, wasn’t he?

He pulled back from the kiss and smiled, still curling and twisting his fingers slowly inside of her soaked pussy. “Come on, Soundwave… Tell me. Is there something else you want?”

“… Do it.”

“Do what?”

“… Put it in.”

“Put what in?”

This fucking bastard… Annoyed, she bucked against his fingers, growling out quickly, “Put your cock inside or I’ll rip your hair out.”

Bombrush had to laugh at that, but he obeyed. Besides, while he liked riling her up, he didn’t want to ruin the mood and possibly have to finish himself off. Still, she couldn’t have said it nicer.

Oh well. He could punish her for that this coming round.


End file.
